Blurred Vision
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: A DionAmeena oneshot fanfic. It centers around one memory Ameena has while she dies next to Dion...When I saw your face again, my vision cleared…I remember the day when that clear vision blurred…


_**Blurred Vision**_

_**By: **LilyGinnyBlack_

__

**_Disclaimer: None of the characters, settings, or etc belong to me; they all belong to Square Enix and Tri-Ace. _**

_A/N: Hey there, everyone! My first Star Ocean one-shot, and it is a Dion/Ameena fic, I don't know if there are any other fics for this couple. Nevertheless, I was hit with inspiration and wrote this little one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it, and now, onto the story. : )_

--,--

_When I saw your face again, my vision cleared…_

_I remember the day when that clear vision blurred…_

A little girl with long, brown hair rushed through the streets. Her breath came up in light puffs due to the cold air that surrounded her. Feet pattered hard against the stone road as piles of snow soaked through her peasant shoes. Nevertheless, her face was lit with excitement and glee, today she would see Dion, and today he was to take her to a city in Aquaria. She wasn't sure which one, but she really didn't care, all Ameena knew was that she was on her way to Aquaria for the first time in her life.

_The world started to fade around me so fast…_

_But my vision of you never did…_

_Your green stained hair…_

_Reminds me of grass…_

_Of flowers…_

_That day…_

"Dion!" Ameena shouted out as she saw the emerald strands of hair, which easily stood out amongst all the plain brown and black, arms outstretched as she jumped to embrace him. Dion and she were the same age, yet, since Dion was a boy he was slightly taller than her. Alas, that fact didn't seem to matter. Dion fell over onto the snow covered ground due to the intensity of Ameena's hug. "I'm so happy to see you, Dion, and I'm so excited about going to Aquaria! Which city are we going to visit?"

_Peterney…_

_So filled with life…_

_I waited for you there…_

_I waited…_

_Until…_

Her hand was latched tightly around Dion's as he led her through numerous mountain passes. He told her of all the secret passages and short-cuts he had found, in order to escape the clutches of any and all creatures, and that he was quite familiar with them now after his many visits to see her. It had been a chance of luck that she and Dion had met at all; a collision in the streets of Airyglyph when they were even younger than they were at the moment. His parents had business to attend to in the city and he had wondered off to explore. She could remember all the fun they had that day and how he promised to come and visit her again. Her memories of how she talked her parents silly about the jade haired boy she had met.

_Then they died…_

_And…_

_I only had you left…_

_But then, you were gone too…_

They came upon a small, but comfortable town, and Ameena asked if she could get an apple and a drink. Her body was tired from the long trek after all, and she wanted to see more of Aquarian land. But, they began their travels once again, much sooner than she would have liked. Yet, Dion promised her that she would thoroughly enjoy the open expansion ahead. "No more mountains," he had told her, "only a lovely field of flowers."

_Flowers…_

_I hadn't known what they were…_

_Until you showed me their beauty…_

Her eyes were wide open in amazement as she looked upon the spectacle before her-the lively city of Peterney. People bustled around the stone roads and wooden buildings. The aroma of food filled the air, the laughter of younger and slightly older children rung through her ears, and the sights of all different kinds of flowers flooded her eyes. As Dion and Ameena spent hours in the crowded trade center, the concept of war was spoken of in the castles, but no sign of such a horrid thing was even sensed there-on that day. But, the war, it began the next.

_The war took you from me…_

_But, I always had the memory…_

_Memory of flowers…_

_I left Airyglyph to sell flowers…_

_In Peterney…_

_I thought of you, always…_

_But now, death hangs over both of us…_

_You're dead; I am too…_

_My last thought:_

_**My vision…**_

_**Has never been clearer.**_

--,--

_A/N: That's the end of this little one-shot of mine. Please tell me what you think of it and whether or not you liked it. Now, I have to finish writing chapter ten of 'Far From a Fairytale'. Please read and review and take care:D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
